The present invention relates to a protecting and regenerating composition.
The present invention relates in particular to a composition comprising an association of a first cosmetically active ingredient comprising a vine shoot extract, and a second cosmetically active ingredient comprising a component of the ectoine type or family, named ectoine component. More particularly, said second ingredient is selected from ectoine, hydroxyectoine and mixtures thereof.
The present invention relates more particularly to a cosmetic composition for topical application to the skin which comprises such a composition.
The invention further relates to a method of cosmetic care comprising topical application to the skin of a person who wishes to effect cosmetic care with this composition.